Friends with Benefits
by FanFicFanatic46
Summary: Tris and Tobias are casual lovers, but when Tris starts to become too attached, she calls it off. How will Tobias react? Does he want more too?


_**Thanks in advance, and I hope you enjoy! :)**_

Tobias's eyes fluttered open, struggling to see through the unrelenting beams casting through the blinds. _Fucking sun_. It was too early for that kind of brightness, probably around nine, and he hated it. His arms felt empty, he realized, and when he looked at the space beside him, he groaned. He buried his face back into his pillow, now remembering he was alone. Of course he was. Tris had her psychology class on Tuesdays. _Stupid_.

Slowly, wearily, he pried himself from his sheets. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to get ready for work. Will would lose his shit if he was late again, even if they were good friends. This would make the fifth time this month.

The thought made Tobias smile, and it gave him the strength to make his way to his dresser. He didn't care much about anything else when he was with Tris; she consumed him. A part of him knew that he should be more careful, that he shouldn't let himself get fired just because he wanted to have sex all the time.

But Tris was different. Everything with her felt so… _intense_. She was addictive.

His movements paused as he allowed himself to imagine last night, her small body pressed against his and his name on her mouth. He'd made her explode _four times_, and while he wasn't one to get a big head over that kind of thing, he admitted it felt amazing to do that to her.

But he stopped those images there. He had to be at work in twenty minutes, and while he knew he'd be able to make it there on time, he didn't think adding a shower to his list of things to do would help anything.

He slid on his clothes, half asleep, and grabbed his keys and his bookbag. He'd have to report to Zeke today and explain to him what kind of technology the Dauntless agency would need as an upgrade. Zeke would pick out the devices and systems to match Tobias's analysis, so Tobias would need to be a little more alert today. He groaned again.

Don't get him wrong; being a computer analyst was something he'd always wanted, something he loved. His unhappiness was _entirely_ due to the time he had to go in for work. He'd never been much of a morning person.

Tris had told him before how hilarious she thought his anger was in the early hours. He smiled as he recalled her incredulous smirk, and as he remembered exactly how he got her to shut up. _Maybe she's free after class…_

He shook his head as he turned the key in the ignition. He was insatiable, wasn't he? What was he thinking? He couldn't show up at her house just because he craved her touch; he had to have a _reason_. Those were the terms of their little "relationship." Only _cheer-up_ and _congratulation _sex. And, under special circumstances, _companionship_. That was more him than Tris, since he tended to be more closed off, but he'd already used that excuse three times this month.

The other three times were for her acing a test, him getting in a fight, and Zeke getting engaged (that one was a bit of a stretch, but neither had any objections).

The drive to the office seemed to drag on even more than usual. He was in a horrible mood this morning, both with the absence of Tris, and the sudden hatred of their agreement. It was to save them both the trouble of commitment, since both had trust issues and bad experiences, and while he was good with the not-dating thing, he could sense she was having second thoughts.

Recently, when they were in-between kisses, or in their after-sex haze, he'd see the look in her eyes. Like she wanted to say something, but didn't want to upset him. And even though she wouldn't say it, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted more than just random hook-ups. More than "friends with benefits." More than getting to know each other and not doing anything but fucking.

But Tobias knew how he felt about that. Inevitably, if they started a relationship, they'd both end up hurt and unhappy. He didn't want to lose her, not like that. So he ignored those looks.

He hated himself for that lack of consideration, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't face those demons right now; they dug too deep.

"You okay, dude?" Zeke's voice was low, concerned. They both knew what would happen if Will heard him; he'd be accused of being smashed, or staying up too late again.

Tobias nodded, despite himself. As much as this whole Tris thing was bothering him, he definitely _could not_ let it affect his workplace. He had a job to do; personal problems didn't matter.

His friend raised an incredulous eyebrow, but he didn't press the matter. Maybe he could take him out for drinks later and loosen him up. Tobias was a closed-off man, but Zeke wasn't used to seeing him this… empty. This lost.

"Yeah, I'm good," Tobias muttered, forcing his mouth to curve into a smirk. "I mean, I'd be better if you left me alone. _Some_ of us care about our jobs." Zeke laughed. Tobias could tell he was only doing it out of kindness, and he was grateful for his friend's acceptance on not pressing the matter. He didn't want to think about Tris right now.

_**Thoughts? :)**_


End file.
